


Dumped, again

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur wakes up, Merlin is gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumped, again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'sillage' and is a sequel to last week's [Nobody like him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1741208).

Arthur slowly woke up and blinked. Where he had expected Merlin to be, still asleep, his hair all over the place, there was just an empty pillow. A pang of disappointment went through him. He’d thought they had something going, this had been the fifth weekend after the party that they had spent together. But now Merlin was gone. 

He reached over, pulled the pillow close and inhaled Merlin’s scent that still clung to it. Opening one eye again when he heard something rustle, he saw a piece of folded paper and finally was awake. That Merlin had just left like this only showed that he wasn’t worth being stayed with. But being dumped again via a little note was low.

Not wanting to postpone the inevitable, Arthur sat up and unfolded the paper.

‘Just wanted to remind you of that shooting today, I need to be there early.   
Enjoy your day. I’ll be back as soon as they let me go.  
And maybe it’s too early to say it, but…I like you very much.   
M.’

Smiling, Arthur closed his eyes and it was almost as if Merlin was there.


End file.
